


Santa can you hear me?

by angelicmercy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicmercy/pseuds/angelicmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc loved Gery with all his heart and he would do pretty much anything for him, but even Cesc has his limits. Gerard is annoying and wants to know what Cesc got him for Christmas and Cesc looses his temper, hurting him. How will Cesc seek forgiveness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt by [yukimeru](yukimeru.livejournal.com) for the [Fabrique Xmas Promprtfest](http://community.livejournal.com/fabrique_slash/6376.html) at the [fabrique_slash](community.livejournal.com/fabrique_slash)

§§§§

Tip tap tip. Tip tap tip. Tip tap tip.

Cesc thought it would never stop. The damn even sound making his head hurt like hell as he glared daggers at his friend. Who pretended that nothing was wrong.

Tip tip tap tap. Tip tip tap tap.

It turned to a new rhythm, but somehow it wasn’t helping Cesc’s headache. Blue eyes just stared calmly at him when he looked up, like nothing bad was going on. Cesc should have seen this one coming. Really. It was a week before Christmas and Gerard was on the prowl for gifts and harassing people for a good week. He was already denied by him own mother and distracted with freshly baked cookies. Carles already fed him a good dinner and hinted that his gift has joysticks to which Gerard assumed it’s the new Xbox and came home skipping happily. Leo was good at any kind of evasion and that went for Gerard as well not just for the masses of defenders of the world who just couldn’t defend his goal scoring legs. Which left only Cesc with Gerard and absolutely no idea how to get him of his back during the entire weekend. And what a merry weekend he was having.

The moment he stepped on his own doorstep he was jumped by Gerard, hair and hands covered in glitters and artificial snow and demanding Cesc to help him finish decorating the Christmas tree. Now, why was Gerard even decorating it and how did he get the decorations in Cesc’s house was never answered as Gerard just dragged him to the weird looking Christmas tree. God knows Cesc loved Gerard and thought of him as the best person in the world, but that boy was color blind or something because the tree looked like the paintball crew attacked it and decided to kill it. Over and over again.

Tip tip tip tip tip....

“Would you stop it!!” Cesc finally snapped, his voice roaring through the eerie silence of his own living room.

“What's wrong Cescy? You seem tense.” Gerard just grinned, his eyes shinning with such mischief that Cesc barely controlled himself from throwing something at him.

“Stop doing it!” Cesc just growled at him and returned to his book.

“Oh I love when you get rough with me.” Gerard teased and Cesc rolled his eyes, not taking the jump this time and getting himself involved in the banter.

Knowing Gerard it will lead to an epic banter and Cesc will eventually spill the secret in the middle of it because Gerard will drive him so insane.

“You look so cute when you pout.” Always taking one step too close to the truth and it bugged Cesc, because Gerard never crossed the line. No matter how much Cesc wanted him to cross it.

“I’m not breaking.”

“That’s what you say.” The grin was downright sinful and if Cesc thought about it, he will blame his hormones for thinking how amazingly sexy it looked.

“No, that’s the truth.”

“Oh Cescy, come on. Just give me one hint. Pretty pleaseeeeeee…. I’ve been very good boys this.” it sounded so damn dirty that Cesc barely helped the touch of heat curling in his stomach.

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because I didn’t got you anything!” Ah fuck it now!

Gerard just blinked at him and Cesc felt his heart sink low. Extremely low. The hurt flashed on Gerard’s face, but he recuperated really fast. Too fast for Cesc and he knew it was just a cover.

“Ah okay.” Gerard shrugged and gave him a blank smile that just shattered Cesc’s heart.

His friend stood up and wandered toward the kitchen, no doubt to avoid the too emotional conversation. Gerard Piqué could face any tough striker out there on the field while 50,000 people watch him, but when it came to emotions, he always played it off as a joke. A really bad joke. Cesc sighed and buried his face in his hands.

“What have I done?”

§§§§

 

Days passed slowly without Gerard and Cesc was starting to worry. Really starting to worry. It wasn’t like Gerard to not call with some ridiculous reason. Even miles and continents away, they spoke toe ach other over the phone. This complete silence was killing him and he knew he has to do something. Do something really soon, because Christmas was soon. He thought about it for a whole day and he came to a conclusion that will buy the perfect gift for Gerard. Trouble was that Cesc couldn’t really decide on what that was. But Cesc Fábregas was not a man who gives up!

There has to be a perfect gift for his best friend. A man he had a huge secret crush on. Alright maybe not so secret. Puyol knew about it since like forever. Messi also to which he just waved it off and told Cesc to grow some balls, not to mention Xavi who then advised Andres on it because Xavi always shares his funny stories with Andres even if it wasn’t as amusing for Cesc. And oh yes, don’t forget the fans. If somebody knew, it were the fans.

To summarise it, everybody knew! Cesc groaned and banged his head against the table. Again. Feeling the hopelessness wash over him again. Carlota looked up from her papers and raised an eyebrow at her brother.

“What is it?”

“I can’t seem to figure out what to buy Gerard.” He huffed out, not lifting his head and catching the not so subtle roll of Carlota’s eyes.

“I told you, naked and covered in chocolate is the way to go.” Oh just to cover that everybody knows it, Carlota knew about his crush as well so Cesc just flipped her off. “Now that’s not very nice when your dear sister is trying to help you get laid.”

“I don’t want to get to laid. I want to be forgiven.” Cesc raises his head and glares at her.

“Yes well, one doesn’t exclude the other.” She grinned widely at him and Cesc could swear she looked like some big toothed monster. “Besides, it’s not like he’ll push you away. I’m sure he’ll be very responsive.”

The wiggle of her eyebrows made him want to throw something at her, but how will he explain it to mama? How do you explain to your mother why your sister has a black eye? He waved it off and stood up from the table, grabbing his keys and heading toward the door. He will go out and get a better present for his best friend and ask for forgiveness.

Now if anybody told him how difficult it was to buy a gift on the Christmas eve day, he would probably laugh at them. six hours later, he wasn’t laughing. They had dinner soon and he will have to go home without a suitable present. It made him weep with sorrow at being this stupid. He wondered through the streets of Barcelona with no certain goal and sighed heavily. Warm puffs of breath flowing from his lips as he gazed at the windows of the stores. It was a hopeless search. No man can get a perfect gift in a day and Cesc had to either forfeit this battle and settle with the gift he already got him or do something completely crazy.

Cesc found a store with Christmas decorations and gazed at the beautiful handmade snowballs. They were really beautiful, but Gerard already had few of those at his home. His mother really liked them so she tend to buy one for each Christmas. But then he noticed the beautiful red ribbon. He gazed at it when the thought hit him. Epiphany hitting him so hard he all but stumbled. He knew what to give Gerard for Christmas. His spirits light as he figured it out and ran into the store. Startling the customers and the saleswoman. Of course they knew who he was, so he ended up giving few autographs on the presents for their children and wishing them all a merry Christmas as he walked out of the store with his perfect red ribbon.

§§§§

This Christmas just wasn’t happy for Gerard. He dragged himself over to his parents dinner and tried to pretend everything was fine and his heart wasn’t broken. he was good at pretending. Waving things away with jokes and loud laughs. Pretending his leg muscles weren’t killing him as those minutes ticked away till the game was over and Pep needed him to run for just 10 more minutes. Pretending he was really so happy for Carles and Malena even when he was a little bit jealous that they had each other. But he thought he would stop pretending this Christmas.

Unfortunately life isn’t football and apparently him doing things on his own without the help of the others wasn’t working. Nobody mentioned it at the dinner even though his parents caught on the fact that there was something wrong with their son. He kissed them goodbye and his mother hugged him tightly giving him extra cake to take with him as he walked to him home. He barely managed to fumble with the keys, the cake and his cold fingers and opened the door to his house. When he managed it, he just walked into the dark and empty house and sighed.

Alone again. He was really regretting his decision to stay at his own home instead with parents. Now he has to spend the Christmas morning alone. It was horrible. He closed the door and placed the keys in the bowl as he walked to his living room. It was dark and slightly cold and he turned on the light. Looking around and almost dropping the cake on the floor when he saw the brown eyes staring up at him.

There was Cesc sitting at the Christmas tree with a big red bow on his head. Gerard blinked and wondered what the hell did his mother put in that eggnog that makes you hallucinate.

“Hello.” Cesc simply said like it was nothing weird going on. “I noticed you haven’t been calling much.”

No shit, Gerard thought. If you go from calling each day to silence for a whole week, one has to notice something. He felt still hurt and angered at Cesc’s words. Mostly because he thought Cesc doesn’t care. Gerard went to tell him why when Cesc raised a hand and stopped him.

“I know why. I understand why.” Brown eyes looked sad and so broken that Gerard felt sorry for hurting him as well. “I didn’t mean what I said. I’ve lost my temper and hurt you and I’m so sorry for that. I never wanted us to fight during the little time we spend together.”

Gerard nodded, still holding onto his damn cake and gazing at Cesc, waiting for some sign. A sign that there were good with each other again. At least friends, even if Gerard wanted so much more. Even if Gerard wanted everything. He just nodded and Cesc continued.

“I did in fact got you a gift, but I knew it was not good enough so I went looking for a new one. A perfect one and I found it.” The sheer power of Cesc smile was incredible.

Gerard felt like his body melted into the warmth of Cesc’s smile. Cesc did in fact got him a present. Gerard bit his lip knowing he probably did drive Cesc mad with his constant asking, but sometimes Gerard forgot himself around Cesc. Just wanting to be with him after such long time away from him.

“You did?” He asked and lowered the cake on the table, walking over the where Cesc set at the bottom of the Christmas tree.

“Oh yes I did.” Cesc spoke, still smiling widely as he stood up. “Me.”

Gerard blinked again, not believing the words spoken. The red bow on Cesc’s head was so damn cute and Gerard touched it. Cesc smiled at him, that knowing smile that made Gerard’s heart thump so fast it felt like it will burst out of his chest.

“Really?” Gerard asked because he had to be sure that this was the real thing and that he wasn’t hallucinating or dreaming.

Cesc just nodded with a big smile on his lips and his brown eyes dancing with light. Gerard tugged the ribbon of his head and let it fall to the floor, moving closer to him. Gerard’s lips touched at the soft lips of his best friend and the man he was in love for such a long time. They kissed and it was so soft and beautiful that Gerard felt himself melt into Cesc.

“Oh I wanted this so much.” He said, his voice raw with emotions and he looked down at Cesc.

“I figured you would like it.” He grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him again. “I realised all I ever wanted was to spend Christmas with you and knew you felt the same.”

Gerard just nodded, nipping at Cesc’s lower lip and enjoying the feel of his love. It was like he read his mind. The old clock he had ringed out the midnight and Gerard could feel Cesc smile against his lips.

“Merry Christmas.” Cesc smiled up at him, the smile so warm and full of love that Gerard couldn’t stop staring.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” He answered and then he felt Cesc tug on his arm and drag him in the direction of the stairs. “Where are we going?”

“Well it’s Christmas. You have to unwrap your Christmas gift.” Cesc gave him and wicked grin and a wink and Gerard grinned back, running after him thinking yes, this was the best Christmas ever.

 

-The End-


End file.
